


Definition of a bad idea

by macabre_monkey



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: The Last Herald Mage, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Hair Pulling, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Unnegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre_monkey/pseuds/macabre_monkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van and Stef are both very bad at communicating what they want when it comes to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition of a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I am making this series public. /hides

Vanyel was happier and more confused than he had been in a long time. Happier because, after all, he had a gorgeous, lithe, and imaginative Bard who was _very_ enthusiastic about pleasing him. Stefen was everything anyone could want in a lover: besides being beautiful, he was intelligent and had a sense of humor, and was wise beyond his years. He was incredibly insightful, almost frighteningly so, inferring things that Vanyel knew he hadn’t actually told him. But. As wonderful as things were, Vanyel wasn’t completely…satisfied. And the problem wasn’t that he didn’t know why; he knew _exactly_ why, he just didn’t know how to tell Stefen what he needed. He was worried that if he asked Stef to do the things he wanted in bed, it might scare him off. Honestly, he counted himself lucky that Stef was even willing to take on the dominant role, something that Vanyel never developed a preference for.

Training with the Tayledras had been about more than just learning how to use his Gifts. They were sexually a very liberated and nonjudgmental people, and he’d stayed in k’Treva Vale long enough to discover that losing the love of your life didn’t mean losing your sex drive. It had been difficult, figuring out that feeling attracted to someone else didn’t mean he was betraying Tylendel, and that moving on with another person, even if the relationship was primarily sexual, was as much a form of healing as talking about his grief with Moondance. But once he got over his initial reticence and accepted a feather from a particularly persistent, handsome scout named Ambermoon, he rediscovered the sheer joy of sex. And more than that. Ambermoon took things very slowly at first, not wanting to frighten Vanyel, but he would ask for Vanyel’s permission to do the strangest things. Mostly, Vanyel agreed after a bit of persuasion, because Ambermoon reassured him that if he didn’t like something, they would stop immediately. He started with simple things like pinching Van’s nipples while they were having sex, and he’d ask later if Van liked it. And to his surprise, and a little bit of shame, he did. The sex got dirtier and rougher, and Vanyel learned a lot more about himself than just the fact that he liked having sex with men. It took a while, and a few more heart to hearts with Moondance, before Vanyel finally came to terms with his _whole_ sexuality, but he did, and by the time he returned to Valdemar he no longer felt anything close to shame over his desires.

Unfortunately, when he even had _time_ to go courting lovers, it was never easy figuring out who was safe to approach. He’d had more than one prospective partner flee his presence in revulsion when he’d broached the subject, so a lot of times he simply didn’t, since generally he wasn’t the kind of man who sought other men solely for sex. He’d had at least _some_ measure of companionship in even his most casual relationships. And for the most part, companionship was equally as important to him as sex.

And now, with Stefen, gods, the whole situation had him reeling. Somehow, even though he’d planned on talking things over with Stefen, all they’d done the whole time they’d been in Forst Reach was have sex. Damn near every night, most of the time multiple _times_ a night. It seemed like when he was around Stefen, his mind shut down. Not that Stefen hadn’t been distracting before, but now that he had finally given himself permission to touch, he couldn’t _not_ touch Stef when they were alone together. The problem was he wasn’t entirely sure if he was ready to commit wholeheartedly to Stefen; come to that, he was still certain that this was the very _definition_ of a bad idea, but it was too late to go back. He’d worked it out every way possible in his mind, and it all came down to the facts that he was in love— _in love¬_ , at his age!—and Stefen was now a permanent fixture in the Court. Even if he decided to end it, they would have no choice but to see each other. And as bad as the loneliness had been before, it would only be worse, knowing Stef was right there, willing and eager to warm his chilled heart. There was simply no way, short of going against King Randale and heading back to the front lines, that he could escape Stefen. And at this point, he would have to be mad to really _want_ to.

So now they were back in Haven, back to their old routine, but not, because now when Vanyel invited Stefen over to his room for the evening, they didn’t spend the time playing hinds and hounds or talking about music anymore; or rather they did, but not as much, and they were usually naked. And Vanyel still hadn’t been able to bring himself to talk to Stef about their relationship, much less ask him, _oh, by the way, how do you feel about tying me up and slapping me around?_

This evening was no different than usual. It had been a very frustrating day for Vanyel, filled with endless meetings and stubborn nobles, and Randi was in the middle of a bad spell. All he wanted from Stefen right now was to be fucked into the mattress, fucked so well he couldn’t even remember his own _name_ , much less all the things that were troubling him. They were on hands and knees, and Stefen was doing a good job of it, but as good as it always was with him it still wasn’t everything Vanyel _needed_. He was grunting out commands, _faster_ and _harder, godsdammit, harder_ , and he was so damn frustrated; then suddenly Stefen stopped. Vanyel gasped and moaned and rocked back, but Stefen grabbed his hips and held him still. Grabbed him _hard_ , and then began thrusting again, slowly, his hands never leaving Vanyel’s hips, not letting up even an inch of pressure. Vanyel couldn’t resist trying to press back and get Stefen to resume his previous pace, but when he did, Stef just dug his fingertips into Van’s skin and stopped again. One hand reached out to grab Vanyel’s hair and he yanked his head back. Vanyel shuddered, violently, and gulped for breath; the harsh angle of his neck was putting pressure on his windpipe, and it was a little difficult to breathe. The sting in his scalp, the ache in his neck, the stretch of Stefen’s cock in his ass; he focused on those sensations; they were grounding him, giving him something to cling to, because he felt like he was going to fly apart. Then Stefen growled in his ear, “We are going to do this _my_ way, do you hear me?” with an added yank for emphasis. Then he shoved Van’s head forward, and resumed his slow pace, fingers of his one hand digging into Vanyel’s flesh, the others twined tightly in his hair, and all Van could do was take it and tremble, whimpering. Stef’s hands were holding him steady, holding him down, and Stef was fucking him so slow and sweet and telling him _I’ve got you_ and _Let go_. His cock filled Vanyel up so perfectly, sliding in and out, hitting that place inside him just right. Finally Stefen M _understood_ , and was giving him what he needed, was for the first time truly _dominating_ him.

When Vanyel reached down to grab his cock, Stefen batted his hand away— _mine!_ —and took it in his own hand. That was all Van needed and without warning he reached climax, almost blacking out for a moment from the sheer intensity. Stef was seconds behind him, filling him up with his seed.

Van collapsed. He was shaking and panting, almost in shock at what had happened. Stef rolled off of him. He lay still, covering his face with his hands. He raised himself up on one elbow, and reached out to touch Vanyel’s shoulder.

“Van, are you…alright?” he asked shakily.

He couldn’t respond immediately. He couldn’t remember the last time sex had left him feeling so _wrecked_ , and it was wonderful.

“ _Vanyel_.” Stef’s voice was laced with real concern, and Van finally mustered the strength to groan an affirmative, and roll his head to the side and mumble, “’M fine” before burying his face in the pillow.

“Are you sure?” Van had to chuckle at that, because besides the fact that he was _beyond_ fine, he’d also endured much worse than what Stef had just put him through, none the worse for wear.

He rolled over and reached for Stefen, hoping to reassure him. The look on Stefen’s face stopped him cold.

“Stef, what’s the matter?” He looked absolutely stricken.

“Van—I’m sorry about that. I don’t know what—why, I just—“

“Here now, shush, what are you talking about?” He reached out to touch Stefen’s face. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I liked it.”

“I should have asked first.”

Vanyel pondered that for a moment. “Well, I suppose you’re right about that.” He shrugged. “But still, you didn’t hear me saying ‘no’, did you? You’d have stopped if I told you to.” He didn’t even give Stef the chance to disagree with him, making it a statement, not a question. And he was certain he was right.

“It’s just that, I was doing what you wanted, you know?” Stef explained earnestly. “As hard and fast as I could go, but you kept wanting more and it just kind of, I don’t know, made me angry.”

“I should have made you angry at me a long time ago, then.” They both smiled.

“So…you don’t mind it, then.”

“ _Mind_ it? Hells no. I hope you’re up for many more repeat performances, in fact.”

“Really?” The was definitely a speculative gleam in Stefen’s eye.

“Really,” Van smirked at him, and Stefen finally noticed his already half hard cock. He collapsed and threw the back of his hand over his eyes melodramatically.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he moaned. Vanyel just laughed and pulled the Bard on top of him.


End file.
